


exquisite

by orphan_account



Category: Rammstein
Genre: Alcohol, Crossdressing, Hair-pulling, M/M, No Sex, Posture Correction, degrading, just foreplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 05:11:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19457041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: richard and frau do a scene...aka i wanted an excuse to write all the things i want frau schneider to do to me





	exquisite

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much to itsahardyparty for proofreading for me <3

She walked with grace and confidence, dangerous - as if she were ready to pounce at any given moment. In a sense, she was. Richard couldn’t believe the sight before him, so lucky to be privy to her little game. Her legs were tantalizing, taunting him with the thought of what lie beneath.

“Are you going to be good?” she inquired, glaring down at him. Her voice sent chills down his spine; he wanted to be good, for her. Only for her.

“Yes, Frau. I’ll be good.”

She sneered. It should have looked ugly, it should have made Richard angry. It made him want more.

“You’ll have to prove it. So far you haven’t been behaving.”

“Please, Frau. I’ll behave, I promise. I’ll do anything you want.”

“I know you will,” she smirked. It was so unsightly, but so becoming of her. “Clean my shoes. They seem to have gotten dirty.”

Richard stared up at her, daring to make eye contact. He leaned forward slowly.

“I don’t have all day. Do it or we’re done here.”

He licked a stripe across her heel, shoe polish and leather and dirt coming together on his tongue. It was simultaneously the most pleasant, and unpleasant, taste he had ever experienced. 

“There’s a good boy. I see there’s still hope for you yet.”

Richard smiled and continued cleaning. When had he become this? When did he start wanting this?

“Good boy. You deserve a treat, I think. Come up to your knees and stay.”

Richard did as he was told, but her face morphed in what could only be described as displeasure. She grabbed his hair tightly in her fist and pulled upward, his head moving from the force.

“When I say come up, boy, you _come up._ You sit up _straight. You do not bow your head!_ Do you understand me, Richard?”

Richard, who in his earnest didn’t realize his neck was bowed at a slight angle, winced at the pressure on his scalp.

“Yes, Frau. I understand. It won’t happen again.”

She glared down at him, and dug her fingernails in. It _hurt,_ it made Richard feel small. He loved every second of the twisted pleasure she offered him. 

“If it happens again, _you. Will. Be. Punished.”_

She let go and Richard maintained his now corrected posture. She patted his head and left the room, returning a minute later with a whiskey decanter. Richard’s eyes widened as she took a gulp, throwing her head back, her larynx bobbing as she swallowed. She was beautiful at all times, but when she committed this vice - when he had an idea of what was to come - she became the most exquisite creature to roam the earth. 

She came back to him and patted his cheek. 

“Would you like a drink, my boy?”

“Yes, please.”

She nodded and signaled for him to tilt his head, giving her an angle to kiss him. He could taste the whiskey on her lips, strong and demanding, much like the Frau herself. She smirked into the kiss and righted her posture, walking away once more. 

The Frau unbuttoned her jacket, slowly. Sensually. He could hardly contain his excitement as she began to strip for him, rewarding him for a job well done. She revealed more and more of herself until she was down to her underwear; the simplest yet most beautiful lingerie Richard had ever seen. Because she was wearing it.

“You’ve been a good boy, and you shined my heels so well. You only needed corrected once, so I’ve decided _not_ to punish you.”

He sighed, overcome with relief when she started stroking his hair, petting him like the dog he was. (Pretending to be, he reminded himself.) He leaned into her touch. 

He gasped as she struck him across the face.

“You are being greedy. You will take what I give you or you will get nothing, do you understand?”

“Yes, Frau Schneider. It won’t happen again. I’m sorry.”

She began stroking him again, nursing his face with her touch. Her nails scraped lightly across his cheek. Richard closed his eyes and began to shake.

“Red.”

Just like that, the scene ended. Schneider dropped to his knees and cradled Richard’s face. 

“I’m sorry, I just...I can’t finish tonight. I don’t know why, I don’t know what happened!”

Schneider tutted softly and kissed his forehead. 

“Don’t apologize, it’s just sex. We can always try again another time. And you were so good, Richard.”

They sat holding each other for what felt like years. It could have been, for all they cared. Richard huffed and raised his head from Schneider’s shoulder. 

“I love you, you know that?”

Schneider grinned and shook his head.

“Of course I know that, idiot, or I wouldn’t be wearing these stockings. I love you too.”

Frau Schneider made a reappearance a few weeks later. This time, Richard finished the scene.


End file.
